Bespin/Leyendas
Bespin era un planeta gaseoso del sistema Bespin, en pleno sector Anoat, en el Corredor de Ison en el Gran Javin de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Era la principal fuente de gas tibanna, el cual era refinado para su procesamiento, envasado y exportación en numerosas instalaciones de extracción minera tales como Ciudad de las Nubes y Tibanópolis. Era el hogar de varios millones de individuos, incluyendo a Humanos, Ugnaughts y Lutrillianos. Características thumb|200px|left|Núcleo y capas interiores de Bespin. Como muchos gaseosos gigantes, estaba formado por un núcleo sólido de metal (rethen en este caso) seguido de varias capas de gases metálicos. La mayoría de estas capas eran tóxicas y las presiones y temperaturas estaban mucho más allá del límite que un ser humano podría soportar. Pero a unos 150 a 180 km desde el espacio, existía una capa habitable conocida como la Zona de Vida. Esta capa de 30 km de espesor, albergaba una atmósfera de oxígeno a temperaturas y presiones adecuadas para la vida humana. Es en esta capa en donde se encontraba la Ciudad de las Nubes. Como la mayoría de los gigantes gaseosos, Bespin tenía numerosas lunas. La fauna de Bespin incluía a los alados Tibannucks, los velkers, los rawwks, el Beldon lleno de gas y los sacos aéreos de algas. Bespin era el tipo de clase de gigantes gaseoso clase Bespin. Historia Era de la Antigua República El planeta fue descubierto por los exploradores del Gremio de Navegantes Hiperespaciales en los años posteriores a las Guerras Mandalorianas. El planeta Emperatriz Teta, rico en carbonita, estableció una pequeña operación de extracción de gas ene l planeta, pero fue destruida en su mayoría durante las Guerras Mandalorianas por una flota de naves de guerra Mandalorianas, con la esperanza de romper la cadena de suministros de gas tibanna de la República Galáctica. El planeta fue primeramente colonizado en 1.989 ABY. El planeta tenía su propio Enclave Jedi. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, la Hermandad de la Oscuridad capturo el planeta. Lord Ecclessis Figg fundó la Ciudad Nube, una ciudad flotante con un conjunto de refinerías que era pionera en la extracción de gas, encargando su construcción a la Corporación Incom alrededor del 400 ABY. Era del Alzamiento del Imperio En el año 22 ABY, Bespin sirvió en algún momento para acoger niños refugiados huérfanos de las Guerras Clon. Durante la Crisis de la Segadora Oscura, el planeta cayó en las manos de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Más tarde, el planeta fue lugar de varias batallas pequeñas entre la República Galáctica y la CSI, en las que la República finalmente logró recuperar y mantener el control del planeta. Después de que la República se reorganizara en el Imperio Galáctica, el planeta fue colocado bajo el control Imperial, aunque fue en gran parte abandonado. thumb|250px|Edificios de la Ciudad de las Nubes. Este fue el planeta en el que Galen Marek encontró a Rahm Kota cuando estaba buscando líderes potenciales para la Alianza Rebelde. El ex Jedi se había escondido en una de las numerosas plataformas de construcción de Bespin y Marek luchó contra uno de los Guardias Sombra del Emperador durante la reunión. Marek también rescató al Senador Garm Bel Iblis mientras Ciudad de las Nubes estaba llena de criminales. Guerra Civil Galáctica En la Guerra Civil Galáctica fue Lando Calrissian el Barón Administrador de la Ciudad de las Nubes. Él ayudó a proporcionar buenos trabajos para los ugnaughts y era admirado y estimado por los ciudadanos de la Ciudad Nube. Él ayudó a proporcionar puestos de trabajo bien pagados para los ugnaughts, y fue admirado y querido por los ciudadanos de la Ciudad de las Nubes. Cuando Han Solo, junto con Leia Organa, C-3PO y Chewbacca llegaron a la Ciudad de las Nubes en el año 3 DBY para escapar del Imperio, se metieron en una trampa tendida por Darth Vader, en la que Lando se vio forzado a colaborar. Han Solo fue congelado en carbonita y Leia y Chewbacca estaban presos en la ciudad. Cuando Boba Fett llevó a Han a su nave, el Esclavo I, Lando, con ayuda de Lobot, liberó a Leia y Chewbacca y después intentaron recatar a Han de las manos de Fett, pero fallaron. Mientras tanto, Luke Skywalker peleaba contra Darth Vader, perdiendo su mano derecha y enterándose de un impactante secreto, Darth Vader era su padre. Con la opción de unirse a su padre perdido o morir por su hoja, Luke se lanzó en un respiradero. Cuando cayó, se las arregló para agarrase de una veleta de la ciudad. Con el dolor de su ira por el descubrimiento, Luke le pidió ayuda a Obi-Wan Kenobi, en vano. Logrando comunicarse telepáticamente con Leia, Luke fue rescatado por el Halcón Milenario. El Halcón a su vez logró escapar del Ejecutor cuando R2-D2 arregló el hipermotor. Sin embargo, una guarnición de tropas se quedó en el planeta, luchando contra la Alianza Rebelde y las fueras de seguridad de Bespin por el control de los Generadores de Control de Gravedad de la Ciudad Nube. La guarnición también destruyó el Centro de Gobierno de Bespin y construyó un Palacio Imperial en su lugar para afirmar su ocupación. El ex asistente de Calrissian, Lobot, expulsó temporalmente a la guarnición del planeta al engañarlos para que pensaran que las vainas repulsores de la Ciudad Nube estaban comprometidas. Más tarde, justo antes de la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY, la Alianza asaltó la colonia aún controlada por el Imperio con la ayuda de Escuadrón Pícaro. La exitosa incursión le aseguró él envió del vital gas tibanna a la causa Rebelde. La batalla principal para liberar Bespin tuvo lugar después de Endor. Calrissian, ahora General de la Alianza Rebelde, dirigió las Fuerzas Especiales Rebeldes contra el Imperio y expulsó exitosamente a las tropas de ocupación. El Jedi X2 también participó en la liberación de la ciudad con la ayuda de Calrissian y Lobot. Calrissian volvería a ser el Barón Administrador. thumb|left|200px|El Ala-X de Luke Skywalker aproximandose a Bespin. En el 5 DBY, Lando perdió la Ciudad Nube en juego de sabacc contra Zorba Desilijic Tiure. Después de que Zorba fuera derrocado, Lando le dejó el gobernó la ciudad a manos del Rey Ozz de los Ugnaughts. Lobot se convirtió en el administrador de la ciudad (posiblemente bajo la autoridad de Ozz). Bespin fue tomado más adelante por el Imperio en el 9 DBY y más adelante, por el Imperio Renacido. Durante la Campaña de Thrawn, Bespin fue utilizado por el Gran Almirante Thrawn para abastecer los Astilleros de Bilbringi de gas tibanna. En el 11 DBY, Luke Skywalker descubrió a un anciano llamado Streen, quien poseía habilidades latentes de la Fuerza, viviendo la vida de un ermitaño en la ciudad abandonada Tibanópolis. La vida de Streen entre las nueves le dio habilidades únicas para manipular el viento y el poder de comunicarse con las criaturas voladoras. Streen acompañó a Luke al Praxeum Jedi, donde se convirtió en uno de los primeros estudiantes. thumb|200px|Un caza estelar [[Cazador de Cabezas Z-95|Z-95 defendiendo Bespin equipado con un hipermotor de Motores Bespin.]] Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, el planeta permaneció a salvo de los yuuzhan vong, debido al hecho de que no había ninguna superficie en el planeta para que fuera Vongformada. A diferencia de muchos planetas durante la guerra, Bespin permaneció intacto y aislado. Crisis del Nido Oscuro En el 36 DBY, el planeta fue plagado de ladrones de Tibanna que utilizaban globos sifón. Jaina Solo y Zekk fueron asignados para que lo investigaran. Finalmente se descubrió que el tibanna robado estaba siendo utilizado para las naves nidificadoras Killik construidas en el Ojo Tusken. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica En el año 40 DBY, junto con Adumar, Commenor, Fondor y la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo, Bespin se alió con Corellia con el propósito de cuestionar los beneficios de la membresía a la Alianza Galáctica, durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. A finales del año 40 DBY, Bespin se unió a la Confederación. Imperio de Darth Krayt Durante la época del Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt, un Ithoriano llamado Ormo Haddon era el Barón Administrador de la Ciudad Nube. Haddon abandonó los alrededores de la ciudad y trasladó los negocios a la zona neutral. Economía La economía de Bespin se sustentaba en la extracción del gas tibanna. Este gas era un recurso muy importante utilizado tanto por la Alianza para Restaurar la República como por el Imperio Galáctico, para dar energía a sus armas. Cuando estaba supercargado, el gas podía arder en un relámpago de energía, que producía un disparo desintegrador. Muchos de los asentamientos de Bespin eran colonias mineras tales como las instalaciones de Lando Calrissian en 3 DBY. Aunque la mayor parte de la explotación comercial de Bespin fue realizada por Figg y Asociados, también había algunos prosectores del gas. Estos pilotos solitarios buscarían en los cielos “golpes de gas” en sus naves destartaladas, donde penachos de gas profundo brotarían en la alta atmósfera debido a las tormentas internas que sucedían debajo de ellos. Algunos buscadores de gas se acercaban a los sistemas de tormentas con la esperanza de obtener muchas riquezas de un golpe de gas, sólo para desparecer sin dejar rastro en las masivas e impredecibles tormentas. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Imperio almacenó suministros de bacta en Bespin. Flora y fauna Existían muchos animales en la atmósfera alta de Bespin, incluyendo el Beldon, una enorme criatura flotante que excretaba el gas tibanna, el cual hizo famoso a Bespin. Los velkers, rawwks, y los Tibannucks también vivían en la atmósfera, así como muchos otros animales exóticos y de colores brillantes, muchos de los cuales nunca fueron categorizados correctamente, a menudo llamados flotantes. Algunos thrantas fueron transportados a Bespin, permitiéndoles así sobrevivir a la destrucción de su mundo natal, Alderaan. Flotando en los gigantes cielos de gas había muchas formas diferentes de algas y plancton. Un tipo de algas llamadas “rosas” eran tan abundantes que le daban al cielo de la Ciudad Nube su color distintivo. Sin embargo, otra forma de algas llamadas “brillante” le daba, al lado nocturno de Bespin, un resplandor púrpura distintivo. Detrás de escena thumb|180px|left|Idea original para el planeta Alderaan. *En los primeros borradores de Star Wars escritos en 1974, el planeta Alderaan, el cual es planteado como un planeta gaseoso gigante capital del Nuevo Imperio Galáctico, se parece a Bespin en El Imperio Contraataca . Y también hay una ciudad muy parecida a la Ciudad de las Nubes en aquel “Alderaan original”. *En las primeras historias para El Imperio Contraataca, Ketbrae (también conocido como Kettlebrae) era un planeta gaseoso gigante que finalmente se convirtió en Bespin. thumb|180px|right|la supuesta "superficie" de Bespin más tarde corregida como la [[Superficie Ugnaught.]] *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' indica que Bespin es el planeta natal de los ugnaughts, y muestran al planeta con una superficie habitable, algo imposible en un planeta gaseoso. Este error es corregido en el Databank que declara que los ugnaughts habitaban plataformas secretas bajo la Ciudad Nube. La “superficie” a la que Lando Calrissian cae en picado en el cómic, fue establecida como superficie ugnaught en Bespin: Action Tidings. *En el video juego Star Wars: Empire at War, Bespin no puede ser destruido por la Estrella de la Muerte durante el combate espacial, pero sí se puede desde el Mapa Galáctico. *El juego para PC *Star Wars: Rebellion sitúa erróneamente a Bespin en el Sector Churba, el cual está realmente situado en el Borde Medio. Apariciones 200px|thumb|Bespin visto desde el espacio. *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''El Laberinto del mal'' *''La Maniobra Hutt'' *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Lady Luck'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Sombras del Imperio'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Marvel Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Marvel Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Tall Tales'' *''La Búsqueda de los Jedi'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Star Tours'' Fuentes * *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Wildlife of Star Wars'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Annotated Screenplays'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Bespin Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Nueva República Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Planetas gigantes gaseosos